Three Swordsmen and a Pikachu
by Pokebrawler09
Summary: Corrin, Roy, and Cloud are fighters in the Smash tournament. They have their own place in Smashville and get along pretty well. When Corrin brings home an injured Pikachu from an alley, how will their lives change?
1. Chapter 1: A New Guest

**Chapter 1: A New Guest**

 _Corrin's P.O.V._

It's been a few months since me, Roy, and Cloud got our house together. Just three guys living in the same place as good friends. Everybody has their own place here in Smashville and we like it here so far. I mostly do the cooking and cleaning in the house while Roy and Cloud do the heavy work. The three of us get along pretty well together but we all have some disagreements from time to time, but we resolve our issues pretty quick and forgive each other since these two got me through alot in this Smash tournament ever since I got here. Cloud came to the tournament a couple months before me and Roy returned to the tournament last summer. Once the three of us met each other we gained respect for each other.

Today was a beautiful Friday morning. I woke up, took a quick shower, got changed into casual clothes, and made us some breakfast knowing today we all had a day off. "Morning Corrin!" said Roy. "Morning Roy!" I said. "Man breakfast smells great today." said Roy. "Why thank you." I said. "You're welcome." said Roy. We heard footsteps in the hallway and then we saw Cloud walk into the kitchen. "Hi Cloud." I said. "Hey." he said. "What's up? Link got on your nerves?" I asked. "How did you know that?" Cloud asked. "We heard you arguing with him last night." said Roy. "I'm sorry you guys had to hear it. The whole fight was pointless anyway." said Cloud. "It's alright." I said. We sat down and ate breakfast. After we ate and cleaned up, we left the house to meet up with Marth, Ike, and Kamui at the park.

"Hey guys." said Kamui. Kamui looks exactly like me but as a girl. "Hey Kamui." I said. The six of us looked and saw some sort of an event next to the park. "What is this?" Roy asked. "It's a carnival." said Marth. "You've got to be kidding?" said Cloud. "Oh come Cloud it's just a carnival. Let's go and have some fun ok?" said Kamui. "Looks like Ike hates it too." said Roy. "Let's just say I had some bad times at those things ok." said Ike. "Same here." said Cloud. Kamui looked at me and grabbed my wrist dragging me to the event. We looked back and saw the group follow us. "Told you they follow." she said. We walked to the event and saw everyone from the tournament was there having fun. I walked around seeing Mario and Sonic compete against each other playing games here knowing their friendly rivalry here in Smash.

As I walked around wondering what to do, I realized that I got separated from the group. "Hi Corrin." said a voice. "Oh hi Zelda." I said. "What are you doing here by yourself?" she asked. "Well I didn't come here by myself. I came with Kamui, Ike, Marth, Roy, and Cloud but as you can see I got separated from them." I said. "Well you can stick with me, Peach, and Link until they find you if that's ok." said Zelda. "Yeah it's fine with me." I said. We walked to a food court and saw Link and Peach as we walked up to them. "Hey dragon boy." said Link. Zelda slapped Link's arm angrily. "Ow! What was that for?" Link asked her. "I told you not to call him that!" said Zelda angrily. Peach and I looked at each other knowing how mad Zelda can get sometimes. "Sorry about that Corrin." said Zelda. "No it's quite alright I'm used to it." I said nervously. "So what brings you here Corrin?" Peach asked. Zelda and I told them what I said to her before.

We walked around the place playing a few games, having a couple snack breaks, and having a good time together and then it started to rain. "Hey Zelda?" I asked. "Yes Corrin?" she asked. "If my group asks you where I am, tell them I walked back to my house ok?" I said. "Ok I will." said Zelda. "Thank you." I said. "You're welcome." she said. I walked out of the carnival and started walking home by myself. As I kept walking I heard Azura's song in my head while the rain fell on my face. I walked near an alley seeing a Pokémon Center ahead and all of a sudden I heard a scream of pain come out of the alley. I ran inside the alley and saw a blue eyed Pikachu getting attacked a group of other Pokémon with their trainers. I took out my Yato Blade and ran up to them. "Leave it alone!" I yelled. They looked and saw my sword glow and the blades move and they ran away in fear. "That went well." I said. I put my sword away and saw the injured Pikachu try to stand up but it fell down. I picked it up in my arms and sat down seeing the injuries on it. Its left ear was partially bit off, had bite wounds almost all over it, and bruises all over it. I looked at its tail and saw it was a male Pikachu.

"Don't worry little guy, it's going to be ok. I promise." I said. The Pikachu looked up at me and I saw his little blue eyes all in pain of what he just went through. "Pika pi." he said. "You're welcome." I said. I brushed off the scruff of fur on his head away from his eyes and I saw a blue lightning bolt on his left eye like a scar. I stood back up with him still in my arms and saw two blue stripes on his back and the bottom of his tail was also blue. "Come on you can come home with me." I said. "Pikachu!" he said happily. I smiled at him and started walking back home again. "Do you have a name little guy?" I asked. He shook his head no. "How about I call you Bolt?" I said. "Pika!" he said happily. "Alright! Bolt it is." I said. We looked down and saw an empty PokéBall on the ground. I picked it up and Bolt touched it allowing himself to be caught. After being caught Bolt came out of the Ball and let me carry him in my arms again.

Ten minutes later we made it back to my house. I opened up the door and closed it hoping that no one was home. "Ok Bolt let's clean you up." I said. I walked to the kitchen and found the first aid kit and started cleaning up Bolt's wounds. "Its ok Bolt. Its ok." I said. After cleaning up his wounds, I wrapped some bandages on him and we sat down in the living room. "This is your new home from now on ok Bolt?" I said. "Pikachu." he said. "Hey, can you still hear in your left ear?" I asked. Bolt nodded his head yes. I sighed in relief. "That's good." I said.

An hour had passed and I kept wondering where Cloud and Roy were. I looked at Bolt seeing him curled up on my lap sound asleep. I took off my cape and put it on Bolt for him to use as a blanket. I began to drift off to sleep and then I heard the door open. "Corrin? You home?" said Roy. "In the living room." I said. "There you are." said Roy as he and Cloud walked in. "Where were you?" Cloud asked me. "I was with Peach and Zelda." I said. "We were looking everywhere for you. You didn't get hurt right?" Roy asked me. "I'm fine you two. I'm alright." I said. Roy and Cloud looked and saw my cape move. "What was that?" said Roy. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I said. "You're joking?" said Roy. We looked and saw Cloud move my cape and they saw Bolt for the first time. Bolt woke up and saw them too and he got scared of them, so he hid behind me wanting me to keep him safe.

"Well well what do we have here?" said Roy. "I can explain." I said. "When and where did you find this?" said Cloud. I told them everything about what happened to Bolt. "And that's what happened." I said. "Man." said Roy. I looked and saw Bolt slowly walk up to them. He looked at me all shy and nervous. "Its ok buddy they won't hurt you. They're nice guys." I said. "Hi Bolt." said Roy after he knelt down looking at him. Bolt slowly walked up to him, sniffed his hand, and finally let Roy pet him. "He likes me." said Roy happily. Cloud finally knelt down and Bolt walked up to him and did the same thing he did to Roy. "He likes you too." I said. "Is he wild?" Cloud asked. "Used to be." I said. "What do you mean used to be?" said Cloud. I showed them the PokéBall for the first time. "You caught him?" said Roy. "Yes." I said. "Looks like he's staying with us then." said Roy. "As long as he doesn't eat wires he can stay." said Cloud. Bolt climbed up onto Cloud's shoulder and nuzzled his face without shocking him. Cloud showed a smile and we knew that he was starting to like him. "I think we found your soft side Cloud." I said. Cloud blushed in embarrassment. "Sh-shut up." he said shyly. Roy and I laughed happily.

After an hour, we all went to bed. I took Bolt to my room and we fell asleep for the night. I gave my cape to Bolt as he liked using it as a blanket. I smiled at him as he slept before I fell asleep. "Goodnight Bolt. See you in the morning." I said. I yawned and I fell asleep peacefully.

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 1 of the series! This was something I thought of about two weeks ago wondering how to write a story about Corrin, Roy, Cloud, and Pikachu just to see how it would play out and I thought of this story.**

 **Next time, Chapter 2: Home Alone. The swordsmen go to the mansion to train for the tournament and Bolt is home alone. What could possibly go wrong back at home?**


	2. Chapter 2: Home Alone

**Chapter 2: Home Alone**

 _Roy's P.O.V._

It was a sunny Monday morning here in Smashville and today Cloud, Corrin, and I have to go to the Smash mansion to train with everyone for the day. I woke up, cleaned myself up, and walked to the kitchen seeing Corrin reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. "Morning." I said. He put the paper down and saw my face. "Good morning." said Corrin. "Anything interesting on the newspaper there?" I asked him. "Well… the carnival will no longer be next to the park because of Captain Falcon setting some stands on fire from his Falcon Punch." said Corrin. "Are you serious?" I said. "Take a look for yourself." said Corrin. He handed the newspaper to me and I read about what Corrin just said and I was shocked. "I swear Captain Falcon is crazy sometimes." I said. Corrin chuckled at my response. "Hey where's Bolt?" I asked him. "He was eating right there a few minutes ago." said Corrin. We left the kitchen and started looking around the house wondering where Bolt would hide. As we walked to our bedrooms, we saw the Cloud's door was slightly open. "Why would he hide here?" said Corrin. "I don't know." I said.

I pushed the door very quietly and we saw Bolt on Cloud's bed sleeping on the edge near Cloud as he was still sleeping. "I guess he's keeping him company for now." I said. Bolt woke up and saw us and he wagged his tail happily to see us. "Hi Bolt." said Corrin. Bolt stood up on his four feet and walked around the bed looking at Cloud. "What's he doing?" I asked. "Wondering how to wake him up I guess?" said Corrin. Bolt picked up the bed covers with his teeth and started pulling them off very quietly and very sneaky. Once the covers were pulled off, Bolt slowly walked upto Cloud's face and gave him a little lick. "M-mother?" said Cloud tiredly. "Pikachu?" said Bolt. Cloud opened his eyes and saw Bolt laying on his chest looking at him. "Hi Bolt." said Cloud as he petted Bolt and scratching one of his ears. "Morning sunshine." I said. Cloud looked and saw me and Corrin at his door. "Hey guys." he said. Cloud got up and we finished breakfast.

 _Corrin's P.O.V._

After getting changed into my armor, I walked to the front door waiting for Roy and Cloud to finish changing. I looked in the living room and saw Bolt playing with a toy Chocobo and it was one of the cutest things that I've ever seen. Just seeing him all happy and playing made me smile. The toy was about a foot taller than him. Bolt's ears pricked up after he heard Roy and Cloud walk out of their rooms. "Ready to go guys?" I said. "Ready." said Roy. Cloud nodded his head yes. They both walked out the door first. Before I walked out, Bolt jumped onto my shoulder wanting me to take him with us. "Sorry Bolt you have to stay home." I said as I put him down on the floor. "Pika pi!" said Bolt. "I'm sorry buddy but you have to stay here. We'll be back later ok?" I said as I petted Bolt's head. "Pikachu." said Bolt sadly. "Don't worry we'll be back I promise." I said. "Pika pi." said Bolt. "Bye Bolt!" I said. I closed the front door and caught up with Roy and Cloud. "Everything ok?" Cloud asked me. "Yeah everything's fine." I said. As we kept walking I started to wonder if Bolt was ok at home all by himself but I'm sure that he'll be alright as long as he doesn't escape.

About ten minutes later, we made it to the mansion and walked to the training field with the rest of the fighters. "Ok fighters are you ready?" said Master Hand. "Ready!" said everyone. "Alright! Let the exhibition matches begin!" said Master Hand. He snapped his fingers and a light began glowing under our feet sending all of us to an arena. I looked down and saw two fighters on the battlefield as the rest of us sat on the arena's seats to watch. "The first fight of the day is Captain Falcon vs. Link!" said Master Hand. I sat down next to Zelda, Marth, Roy, and Cloud wondering what they think of this match-up. "I hope to Gaia that Captain Falcon wins this one." said Cloud. "I don't know about that." said Marth. "You think Link would win Marth?" said Roy. "Well yes because of his arsenal that he has on him besides his sword." said Marth. As they talked to each other, I looked down to the battle seeing Link dodging Falcon Kicks and Falcon Punches with ease and elegant precision and I was amazed of how he did that. I knew that I have to study every battle here so I could find ways to win my matches here in the tournament and become the Smash Bros. Champion!

"Hi Corrin." said a voice. I turned to my right and saw Kamui sit down next to me. "Hi Kamui." I said happily. "Studying the match?" she asked me. I nodded my head yes to her question. "Smart move." said Kamui happily. We looked and saw Link knock out Captain Falcon with one of his bombs and used the Master Sword in one swing to end the battle. "Game!" said Master Hand. We heard Cloud groan angrily and watched Roy and Zelda try to keep him calm. We looked back at each other and smiled happily. "So… how's Bolt?" she asked. "He's great! His wounds are healing very nicely and is used to me, Roy, and Cloud being around him in the house. No problems whatsoever." I said. "Did you three bring him here?" said Kamui. I gave out a sad sigh. "No we didn't. I thought if we brought him here they would tell us to send him away and keep him far from here." I said sadly. "Is he at your place all by himself?" she asked. I nodded my head yes. "Aww the poor baby." said Kamui. "Huh?" I said. "He must miss you guys so much right now." said Kamui. "How do you know?" I asked her. "Well when I came over yesterday to meet Bolt, I saw in his eyes that you three are family to him. You being the Mom, Cloud being the Dad, and Roy being the big brother to little Bolt. You three are his family ever since you found him." said Kamui. After hearing what she just said I looked at her and smiled happily at her. I wonder how Bolt is doing at home right now all by himself?

 _Bolt's P.O.V._

A few hours had passed since they had left and I sat by the window waiting for them to return. They never have been gone this long for what I know before I met them. Ever since Corrin found me in that alley that night and bringing me here, my life has gotten better. You see when I was born; I was abandoned by my family while I was still in my egg. I don't remember exactly what happened but all I knew was that I had to take care of myself and learn everything on my own. I remember walking in the forest, on the streets, and in alleys finding food and shelter hoping that my family will find me, but unfortunately they couldn't find me. Man everytime I think about my past it just makes me shiver in fear sometimes.

I looked out the window again and saw the clouds become a little darker and then I heard thunder rumble outside and rain started to pour gently at first and then it began to really pour as I saw a little current of water go down to the sewer across the street. "Come on Bolt don't worry. They said they'll be back soon, but what do they mean by soon? Did they mean like an hour or two or the whole entire day?" I said to myself. I walked to the kitchen seeing my bowl empty and heard my stomach rumble. I jumped onto the counter looking into every cabinet for my food and then I saw my food at the very top inside the tall cabinet. I climbed to the top and grabbed it and all of a sudden the whole cabinet broke apart and everything inside of it was spilt everywhere on the floor. I shook my head after I got up and then a huge bag of flour fell off and it fell onto me covering me in flour. I looked at my food and ate it after putting how much of it Corrin puts in my bowl.

After eating I walked around the house and I saw little white pawprints all over the floors and it scared me a little as I thought that someone was following me but then I realized that I was still covered in flour, so I started cleaning it away. After I did that, I realized that it was all over the couch and carpets in the living room. I gulped in fear wondering what they will say once they get home. "Oh man they are going to kill me when they see all this!" I said. I looked around wondering what to do and all of a sudden I heard the door begin to open, so I ran and hid behind the couch shaking in fear.

 _Corrin's P.O.V._

After a long day of training we finally made it home! I picked up the house key and unlocked the door and Roy, Cloud, and I walked inside. "Bolt we're home!" I said. I walked into the kitchen and saw a huge mess all over the floor. "What happened here?!" I yelled. "What are you talking about?" said Cloud as he walked into the kitchen. "Look at all this!" I said. "How did this happen? Did the cabinet break itself?" he asked me. "I have no idea." I said. We looked and saw little white footprints all over the floor. "Hey guys, you might wanna look at this." said Roy. We walked into the living room and saw the couch covered in flour. "Holy Gaia." said Cloud. "Who could've done this?" said Roy.

As Roy and Cloud kept looking around the living room, I walked into the hallway and looked at the footprints and noticed that they were Bolt's footprints. I looked at my bedroom door and saw Bolt trying to sneak into my room. "Bolt." I said. He looked right at me all scared and tried to open the door himself. I walked upto him and picked him up making him look at me and the mess all over the house. "Did you do this?" I asked him. He nodded his head yes and he started to cry as tears began to fall on his face. He knew that I was mad as he heard me yell at the guys a couple days ago as we argued about something really dumb and we saw Bolt become afraid of us as he never saw us all mad before and about an hour after the fight ended he walked upto the three of us and saw that we were ok and he let us pet him and play with him again.

"Bolt why did you make this mess?" I asked him in a calm tone. He climbed onto my shoulder and hid his face behind my neck all scared. We walked to the living room and I saw Roy and Cloud looking at me. "I found the culprit." I said as I pointed to Bolt. "So Bolt did this?" said Roy. I nodded my head yes to his question. Bolt poked his head out and saw that they were mad and he hid his face again. "You're in so much trouble." said Roy. We looked at Bolt as put his head up and the three of us saw tears in his eyes. Once we saw the tears our hearts just broke apart and we felt really bad for him. "I'm pretty sure that he didn't mean to do all of this. It was just an accident." I said. Bolt looked at the three of us and saw us smile at him and he got a little confused of why we were smiling at him. "You were just hungry before you made the mess huh Bolt?" I asked him. He nodded his head yes. I chuckled happily and scratched his right ear and Bolt began to smile at us. "You're not in trouble anymore. From now on you have to wait until we get home to feed you ok?" I said. Bolt nodded his head and wagged his tail happily.

After cleaning up the mess for an hour and a half, we all sat on the couch watching TV while having dinner. As we were eating Bolt looked out the window and saw something outside and he growled. "What is it Bolt?" Roy asked him. We got up and looked out the window and saw something move outside and Bolt growled louder. "Bolt calm down!" said Cloud. "What was that?" said Roy. I looked and saw one of the lights outside turn on and showed a familiar shadow on the grass. "Guys stay here I'll be right back." I said. "Where are you going Corrin?" said Cloud. "I know who's out there." I said. "Well who is it?" said Roy. "You'll see." I said.

I opened up the front door and saw Kamui outside with Azura as they walked upto the door. "Hello Kamui. Hello Azura." I said happily. "Hello Corrin." said Azura. "Can we come in?" Kamui asked. "Sure come on in!" I said happily. They walked inside and Azura saw Roy, Cloud, and Bolt for the first time. "Azura, this is Roy, Cloud, and their pet Pikachu Bolt." said Kamui. "It's very nice to meet you three." said Azura. "It's very nice to meet you too Azura." said Roy. Bolt looked at Azura as if he knew her before but he was still curious. Kamui picked up Bolt and held him in her arms. After shaking Roy's and Cloud's hands, Azura looked and saw Bolt in Kamui's arms. "Is it ok if I pet him?" Azura asked me. "Sure you can pet him. Don't worry he won't bite." I said.

Bolt stared at Azura curiously of what she'll do. Cloud, Roy, and I watched very closely wondering how he will react and hopefully not bite her hand. "Hello Bolt." she said. Bolt sniffed her hand and wagged his tail happily as she petted his head. "Good boy Bolt!" I said happily. I heard Roy and Cloud breathe a sigh of relief. "Shaking in your boots you two?" Kamui asked them. They blushed in embarrassment, looked at each other, and then looked at Kamui. "No!" they said in unison. "Sure you were." said Kamui with a smirk. "So Azura, what brings you here tonight?" I asked her. "I thought I would come to visit you and Kamui to see how you two are doing here in this tournament." said Azura. "We've been doing real well here and everyone at the tournament has given us alot of respect after they saw us turn into dragons and back. We love it here!" said Kamui happily. Azura smiled happily at the two of us. "How about you Azura? How is everyone back home as well?" I asked. "I'm doing very well back at home. Everyone back home is doing very well too and they all want you both to know that we're all cheering for the both of you." said Azura. Kamui and I smiled happily at Azura. Kamui put Bolt back down on the floor and Bolt began walking around the room. After talking to Azura and Kamui for an hour, they had left to Kamui's house.

"Well we should get some sleep guys. We got training again tomorrow." said Roy. We went to bed and fell asleep for the night. The next morning had come and it looked like yesterday morning but it was a little chilly outside. Bolt and I woke up first and I started making breakfast before the guys wake up. I gave Bolt his food and water and we just kept waiting for the other two to wake up. After Bolt ate he went to play with his toy Chocobo near the front door and I couldn't help but watch. I looked at the hallway and saw the guys walk into the kitchen. The three of us ate our breakfast and then we got changed to get ready for today. As they were still getting changed, I opened up a draw in the living room and took out a blue collar with a gold tag with Bolt's name on it. "Bolt come here." I said. "Pikachu?" he said as he walked upto me. "You know what this is buddy?" I asked. Bolt shook his head no and gave a confused look on his face. "This is your collar. The little tag right here has your name on it so everyone can know who you are." I said. I put his collar on him and he looked at his reflection on one of the windows. "Do you like it?" I asked. "Pikachu!" said Bolt happily. We walked upto the door and saw Roy and Cloud waiting for us. "Ready guys?" said Roy. "Ready." said Cloud and I. Roy opened up the door and he, Cloud, and I began walking. I turned around and saw Bolt waiting at the door before I closed it. "Come on Bolt. You can come with us." I said happily. Bolt made a huge smile and he jumped onto my shoulder and we ran upto Roy and Cloud going to the mansion together.

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 2 of the series! I think now they learned their lesson of leaving poor little Bolt home alone, so they decided to take him to their training so he can see what it's like over there. I hoped you like Bolt's little back story too seeing how his life was pretty difficult before he met the three swordsmen. And yes Bolt can talk but they don't know that he could talk. One day they will hear him talk.**

 **Next time, Chapter 3: Rivalry. During training, Bolt sees another male Pikachu that competes in the Smash tournament and they start a rivalry out of dominance.**


	3. Chapter 3: Rivalry

**Chapter 3: Rivalry**

 _Cloud's P.O.V._

It's been two weeks since Bolt came into our lives and he has made the three of us happier than before Corrin found him. I now know what it's like to own a pet and I get amazed of what he does or finds in the house. Nobody would believe that I would say that I love the little guy, but I do since he likes to be with me when the guys are busy or if I'm home by myself. A couple days ago Link came over as he was invited by Roy and when he saw me, we started talking nicely for a few minutes and then we had a heated argument about something that he liked but I didn't. Roy turned at the hallway and saw Bolt walk in and Roy let him hop onto his shoulder. After I stopped talking, Link pushed me to the ground and I knew that he wanted to fight. "What'cha gonna do Strife?" said Link. Before I said anything, I saw a blue lightning bolt strike Link for a few seconds and then he fell down. "What the?" I said. Link looked up at me and then we saw Bolt standing in front of me and he let out a little growl. "Someone's protective isn't he?" said Roy. Bolt looked at me wondering if I was hurt and I petted his head letting him know that I was ok. "Good boy Bolt." I said. After that we all got along and things went back to normal.

Today was just another training day. Roy, Corrin, Bolt, and I walked to the training field and we saw Marth, Link, Ike, Zelda, and Kamui. "Hey guys." said Ike. "Hey." said Roy. Zelda and Kamui looked and saw Bolt on my shoulder. "Ready for today?" Marth asked us. I nodded my head yes. Roy and Corrin nodded their heads too. We started walking to the training stadium. "Sticking with Daddy today huh Bolt?" said Kamui. "Pika." said Bolt happily. My eyes widened in shock and I saw Corrin put his head down and I heard the rest of the group laugh lightly. "Daddy?" I asked her. "Yeah. You're like a father to him just like how Corrin is like a Mom and Roy is like a big brother." said Kamui as she petted Bolt's head. "You being the Mom Corrin?" said Roy. "Sh-shut up." said Corrin shyly. Even I began to laugh a little bit. "So Mom and Dad, what are we doing after training today?" said Roy jokingly. Corrin and I looked at each other for a few seconds and then we showed little smirks at Roy. "Guys, why are you looking at me like that?" said Roy nervously. "Well son, after this your father and I want you to eat the dinner that I made you before we left, finish your homework and be in bed by 9:00 p.m. sharp." said Corrin jokingly. Roy looked at us all shocked and we heard the group begin to laugh loudly. "No staying up late understand young man?" I said jokingly. "But what about him?" said Roy as he pointed at Bolt. "Don't you talk about your little brother that way. Daddy and I will put him to bed before we go to sleep." said Corrin jokingly. Link and Ike laughed louder and they almost ran out of breath. "Look what you started Kamui." said Zelda. "I know." said Kamui happily.

After all of that, we made to the stadium and walked inside. We all sat down together and we saw the other fighters walk in and sit down. "Today better be good." said Ike. "Fighters ready?" said Master Hand. "Ready." said everyone. Master Hand snapped his fingers and then two fighters were on the battlefield.

 _Roy's P.O.V._

"First battle of the day, Cloud vs. Corrin!" said Master Hand. I looked at Bolt and saw that he was worried. "Pika-pi!" said Bolt worriedly. "Bolt its ok buddy, its ok. They'll be fine I promise." I said as I hugged him. Bolt looked up me and I saw the worried look in his eyes. "You don't want to watch them fight?" I asked him. Bolt then layed down on my lap and then covered his eyes. "I take it as a no." I said. "Ready, Go!" said Master Hand. Cloud and Corrin charged at each other and their swords clashed. They slid back and then we saw a Blade Beam and Dragon Fang Shot collision. I kept petting Bolt's back to keep him calm and he started shaking in fear. Their swords clashed again a few more times and then Cloud knocked Corrin off the field. "Game!" said Master Hand. "Hey Bolt, battle's over now." I said. Bolt looked back up at me and we saw both Corrin and Cloud walk back and sit down with us. "Good battle you two." I said. "Thanks." said Cloud. "Thank you." said Corrin. "See Bolt, they're alright." I said happily.

Bolt jumped into their arms and they held him tight as they saw that he was scared. "We're ok Bolt, we're ok." said Corrin. "You two had him really worried." I said. "How?" Cloud asked me. "To the point he covered his eyes worried about you two." I said. They looked at him and held him a little longer. "Next battle, Mario vs. Link!" said Master Hand. "Oh this is gonna be good!" I said. "So Cloud, who do you think will win this one?" Ike asked him. "Mario." said Cloud. "You so want Link to lose do ya?" said Corrin. Cloud nodded his head yes. I looked at my left shoulder and saw that Bolt was on there looking around the place. "It's huge huh?" I asked. "Pika." said Bolt. "Hey do you wanna go for a little walk outside Bolt?" I asked him. "Pikachu!" said Bolt happily. "Can I come with you?" Kamui asked me. "Sure!" I said happily. We both walked outside with Bolt so he could run around a little bit and get some fresh air.

I looked around outside seeing the clear blue sky and felt a nice cool breeze around me on a warm sunny day today and I smiled happily. "Pika-pi." said Bolt. I looked down at him and saw a frisbee in his mouth. "You wanna play?" I asked him. He nodded his head yes and wagged his tail. I took the frisbee out of his mouth and held it in my hand. "He likes to play alot huh?" said Kamui. "Oh yeah. He loves to play. Yesterday he played tug-of-war with Cloud." I said. "Cloud played tug-of-war with Bolt?" she asked. "Yeah. We have a toy rope in the house. Cloud found it on the floor in the living room. Once he picked it up, Bolt dashed into the room and started pulling it out of his hand. Corrin and I walked in and we saw them playing together. Just seeing them having fun and hearing Cloud actually laugh made us happy." I said. "Aww that's adorable!" said Kamui. We looked at Bolt seeing him stare at the toy still in my hand. "Ready buddy?" I said. "Pi!" said Bolt. "Go get it!" I said as I threw the frisbee. Bolt ran after it immediately.

 _Bolt's P.O.V._

After catching the frisbee, I realized how far away I was from them and I started walking back to them. As I walked, I saw another Pikachu looking at me. I saw his brown eyes stare at me and he started growling at me. I started growling at him to as he walked closer to me and we started walking in a circle glaring. "Bolt!" said a voice. In the corner of my eye I saw Roy and Kamui run upto me and hearing them yell, but I ignored them as I stared at my foe. We both showed out teeth and sparks came out of our cheeks and then my foe and I ran into each other biting and scratching each other. I noticed that before we clashed that he was a male Pikachu and basically if two male Pikachu from different groups encounter each other, they have to fight to see who is the strongest and the most dominant of each other. My foe grabbed my tail with his front paws and threw me to a wall and then grabbed my collar pulling me upto his face glaring at me.

"Bolt!" yelled a voice. We both looked and saw Roy and Kamui run upto us and my foe threw me aside and he tried to walk away. "Where do you think you're going?" said Kamui to my foe. I layed on the ground and looked up seeing Roy all scared and he picked me up. "You ok?" he asked me. I nodded my head yes. "What was that about?" Kamui asked. "It was a fight of dominance and territory." said a voice. We turned around and saw a Mewtwo float towards us. "Hello Mewtwo." said Roy. "What do you mean by what you just said?" Kamui asked. "You see, when two male Pikachu from different groups meet on one of their territories, they have to fight to see who takes the territory and prove who is the most dominant overall. It's their natural instinct." said Mewtwo. "Are you serious?" said Kamui. Mewtwo nodded its head yes. Roy and Kamui looked and saw the bite marks near my neck and they were still bleeding. "Come on, let's get him cleaned up before Corrin and Cloud see him like this." said Roy. "Right." said Kamui. We looked and saw a path in the woods and we went through the path and found a lake.

"This is where we'll clean him up." said Roy. I looked at them as Roy took out a little rag and put water on it. "This might sting a little but this is going to help you ok Bolt?" said Roy. They looked at the bite marks and saw that the bleeding had stopped and the wound wasn't as deep as they thought. They cleaned off the dry blood on me and I stood up on my two hind feet seeing my reflection on the water and saw that my collar was still good as new. "Felling better?" Kamui asked me. "Pikachu!" I said happily. They smiled at me happily. "Come on you two, let's head back." said Roy. The three of us started walking back and all of a sudden we heard rustling bushes, so we hid behind a tree wondering if someone or something found us. "What was that?" said Kamui. "I don't know?" said Roy.

" _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek. Life beyond the shore just out of reach."_ sang a voice. Kamui's eyes widened in shock. "I know that song and that voice." she said. "Well who is it?" Roy asked her. "It's Azura." she said. The three of us looked out to the lake and saw Azura there. _"Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time. The path is yours to climb."_ Azura sang.

 _Kamui's P.O.V._

We walked upto Azura and she saw us sit down beside her. Bolt walked upto Azura and she petted him happily and he layed down on her lap. "Hello you three." said Azura."Hello Azura." I said. "You have a beautiful voice Azura." said Roy. "Thank you Roy." said Azura. "You're welcome." said Roy. "What brings you three here today? I thought you were still at the mansion?" Azura asked. We told her everything that had happened before we saw her here. Azura looked at Bolt seeing his little bite marks and he showed a warm smile on his face not wanting her to worry and she sighed in relief. "You're a tough a warrior aren't you Bolt?" Azura asked him. "Pika-pika." said Bolt. We smiled and laughed happily together. "Roy! Kamui! Bolt! Where are you?" said a voice. "Who was that?" Roy asked.

I looked at Bolt as he walked upto the lake seeing his reflection. "Do you see yourself on the water?" I asked him as I knelt down beside him. Bolt kept staring at the water as if he saw something shining there. He looked at me and pointed at the shining part of the water. "You saw something?" I asked. "Pika." he said. "You wanna get it?" I said. He nodded his head yes. I took off his collar and he went into the water and he came back with the thing he saw from the water in his mouth. Roy and Azura walked upto us and Bolt started shaking off the water on him and he got the three of us a little wet. Bolt put the item down in front of us and looked up at us. "What is that?" said Roy. I put Bolt's collar back on him and Bolt smiled happily that his collar was back on.

"It's a pearl necklace." said Azura. I tried to pick it up, but Bolt took it from me. "Bolt! Give it to me!" I said. Bolt shook his head no. "You want to give it to someone?" Roy asked him. Bolt nodded his head yes. "Who do you want to give that necklace too?" I asked him. "There you are!" said a voice. We looked up and saw Corrin and Cloud walk upto us. "We've been looking everywhere for you three. What are you guys doing here?" said Corrin. As Roy talked to them, I looked at Bolt as he saw a pile of sand that looked different. We both walked upto it and he started digging. "I don't think you should be doing that Bolt." I said worriedly. He stopped digging and found a chest under all that sand. We both stared at it in awe. "Hey guys come here!" I yelled happily. Azura, Roy, Corrin, and Cloud walked upto us wondering what's going on over here. "Look at what Bolt just found!" I said. "Now there's something you don't see everyday." said Roy. Bolt jumped onto the top of the chest and both Cloud and Corrin saw the pearl necklace in his mouth. "Bolt, hand it over." said Corrin as he pointed at the necklace. Bolt threw the necklace to him and they both looked at it. "Where did he find this?" Cloud asked. "In the lake." said Roy.

Bolt and I kept observing the chest with Azura wondering what's inside of it. "Pikachu!" said Bolt. We looked and saw a lock on the chest. "I got this." I said. I turned one of my fingers into a claw and then successfully unlocked the chest. "And it's unlocked!" I said proudly. "Watch it be a stash of bombs that Link hid." said Roy. Bolt and I opened the chest together and we all saw there were gold coins, rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds, and pearls inside! "Good boy Bolt!" I said happily. Bolt dived into the chest taking a look inside. I looked at the guys seeing them all surprised of what they see inside the chest. "He found some treasure." I said. "I am amazed right now." said Cloud. "Ok no one must know about this at all." said Roy. "We'll all take portions of all this and hide them somewhere that we only know in our houses so that no one can find them." I said. "Good." said Corrin. The five of agreed to spilt all of the treasure into portions for all of us to take home. Bolt popped his head out and we all saw a crown on his head and a collar with gems on it in his paw. He took the crown off as it kept falling off him and looked at the guys as they walked upto the chest. Corrin put down the pearl necklace that Bolt found awhile ago onto the ground, then Bolt picked it back up and he ran off from us! "Bolt! Get back here!" Corrin yelled as we ran after him.

 _Corrin's P.O.V._

As we ran after Bolt, we all saw the mansion up ahead. We hid behind the bushes hoping that no one sees us. I looked around and saw Zelda, Link, Marth, and Ike walk outside wondering where me and Cloud went to. "I'm pretty sure that they both found them by now." said Zelda. They heard the bushes rustle a little bit and me and my little group got really scared and we all started praying for them to not find us. I looked out again and saw Bolt walk out from another bush seeing them and he walked upto them. "There's Bolt!" said Ike. "Hey pal." said Link as he petted Bolt's head. Bolt wagged his tail happily. "Hey, what's that in his mouth?" Marth asked. "It's a pearl necklace." said Link. Bolt walked upto Zelda shyly, put the necklace down, and pushed it towards her. "Are you giving this to me?" said Zelda. Bolt nodded his head yes shyly. "He's blushing too." said Marth. "Looks like we got a ladies' man over here." said Ike. Zelda put on the pearl necklace and smiled at Bolt. "Aww thank you Bolt. You're so sweet." said Zelda happily. "Pikachu!" said Bolt happily.

After seeing him do that, my heart just melted. "That was adorable." said Kamui. "It really was." I said. Who knew that he could be a ladies' man when he needs to be? I looked at Roy and Cloud and I saw them tear up a little bit and I know that they won't admit it, so I grabbed my phone and took a picture of them tearing up and they didn't even notice! "Gotcha suckers." I said quietly to myself. I quickly put my phone away and they both looked at me all confused. "What?" I asked them. "What?" they said in unison. We looked at Bolt seeing him now by himself. We said goodbye to Azura and she went back home and Kamui went back to her house. The three of us walked upto Bolt and he smiled at us happily. "Come on. Let's go home." I said. Bolt jumped onto my shoulder and the four of us walked home after a long day.

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 3 of the series! So… we get to see how two Pokémon from different groups can fight each other on their own as part of their natural instincts. It's like having two dogs or cats with the same gender living in the same house and they would fight each other to show who's in control of the household. And Bolt can be quite the ladies' man too. Maybe the guys can learn from him. I loved how Cloud and Corrin teased Roy about the whole parent thing too, just seeing them joking around is something rarely seen in stories like this, so I thought why not give that part a shot. I wonder what they are all going to do with the treasure they found?**

 **Next time, Chapter 4: Hate Being Sick. Roy and Cloud wake up one morning and they feel sick to their stomachs, so they stay home for the day. Corrin and Bolt have to take care of them and hope that no one disturbs them for the day.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hate Being Sick

**Chapter 4: Hate Being Sick**

 _Corrin's P.O.V._

It's been five days since finding that treasure and we have found really good hiding spots to keep them in (hopefully no one will find them). I woke up this morning all groggy, but I knew that once I have my cup of coffee I'll be just fine. I walked into the kitchen, looked into the living room, and saw Bolt sound asleep in his little bed that we got him and he was sleeping with a mini toy Chocobo in his paws as his big toy broke apart yesterday when he ripped it apart. I made my cup of coffee, grabbed the newspaper, and walked to the living room sitting down on the couch.

"Hmm let's see here… what story is interesting on here today?" I said quietly to myself. I opened the newspaper and read quietly and all of a sudden I heard two voices groan in pain. "The heck?" I said quietly. I put down the paper and walked down the hallway. I looked and saw Roy's and Cloud's bedroom doors were open, but they weren't there. The sounds got louder as I walked away from their rooms. I looked and saw that the bathroom door was open and saw them there lying beside the walls. "Roy! Cloud! Are you both alright?!" I said. Their eyes looked up at me and I saw that their faces were a little paler than usual. "Aww man, what did we eat last night Cloud?" Roy asked him. "I don't even remember what it was. All I know now is that it just made me nearly puke to death." said Cloud.

I looked at them all scared to see them all sick like this. "It wasn't what I made was it?" I asked them nervously. "No it wasn't. It was something that Peach made at the mansion last night." said Roy. I breathed out a sigh of relief. They looked up at me and then they started groaning in pain again. "Is there I anything I can do?" I asked them. "I guess that you have to take care of the both of us until we get better." said Roy. I helped the both of them stand up after they threw up again, took them to the living room and made them sit down. "Here, you two stay right there. I'll be right back." I said. I left the house going to get some medicine to settle their stomachs.

 _Roy's P.O.V._

Cloud and I sat down on the couch trying to rest up as much as we could before Corrin comes back home with the medicine. "Hey Roy?" said Cloud. "Yeah?" I said. "Do you remember exactly what we ate at the mansion last night?" Cloud asked me. "I think it was the steak she made. I don't know if she cooked it wrong or if she added way too much stuff to it, but all I know is that I'm never eating her steak ever again." I said. "Agreed." said Cloud. Cloud closed his eyes trying to sleep. I looked around the room and saw Bolt in his little bed sound asleep. I picked up the remote from the coffee table and turned on the TV. As I flipped through a few channels, I looked at Bolt seeing him wake up his little blue eyes and he did a little yawn. "Good morning Bolt." I said quietly.

Bolt stood up on his four feet and shook off his blanket and saw Cloud and I on the couch. He jumped up onto the couch and layed down between me and Cloud and he noticed that we didn't look good. "Pikachu?" said Bolt curiously. "We're ok Bolt. We just have bad stomachaches right now." I said. Bolt put his paw on my stomach wondering if someone did something to me. "No one did anything to me buddy. We ate some bad food last night and it didn't settle very well, so the food we ate got us sick." I said. "Pika." said Bolt sadly. His ears drooped down a little and I knew that he was a little upset. "Hey, don't worry buddy. Once we get better, I promise that we'll play with you ok?" I said. "Pi!" said Bolt happily. He jumped off the couch and walked to the kitchen. I closed my eyes and tried to catch up on some sleep.

" _Hey you two, time to wake up."_ said a voice. I opened my eyes and saw Corrin and Bolt right in front of me. I looked to my left and saw Cloud wake up too. "How long we're we asleep?" I asked Corrin. "Two hours." he said. Cloud and I looked at each other surprised. "We actually slept without throwing up." I said. "Thank goodness." said Cloud. "Alright guys, I got the medicine, but take it when your stomachs have settled down for a bit more." said Corrin. Cloud and I looked at our tablesides and saw two stomach pills and two glasses of water. "Thanks Corrin." I said. "You're welcome. Take the medicine and get some rest. I called the others and told them to not come over today so they can let you rest." said Corrin. Cloud and I nodded our heads yes, we took our medicine, and started to sleep again.

 _Corrin's P.O.V._

A few hours had passed since they took the medicine and stayed sleeping on the couch, but I still have to keep my eyes on them in case something goes wrong. Once everything looked just fine, I heard a knock on the front door. I walked to the front door, opened it, and saw Kamui and Zelda. "Hi Kamui. Hi Princess Zelda." I said. "Hi Corrin. I know you said that you don't want anybody coming over today, but we couldn't help but visit just to see how they're doing. So, may we come in?" said Kamui. "Yeah sure, come on in." I said.

The girls walked in and saw Roy and Cloud still sleeping on the couch. "How are they doing?" Zelda asked me. "They are getting a little better. The puking has stopped, so hopefully by tomorrow they should be good to go." I said. "That's good to hear." said Kamui. I smiled at them happily. "Did anyone else come over to see them?" Zelda asked me. "Yeah, Link and Ike came over a couple hours ago and annoyed them as they woke them up." I said. "They left after that right?" said Kamui. "I made sure they left after all of that." I said.

As we were talking, Bolt looked out the window and saw something in the yard. We looked up at him seeing him wagging his tail and then he ran to the back door. Kamui and I went after him while Zelda stayed with both Roy and Cloud in case they wake up. Once we got outside, we saw Bolt looking at another Pikachu with a heart-shaped dent on its tail and it had brown eyes. "What is he up too?" I asked Kamui. "I don't know. He's your pet, you're supposed to know what he's doing." said Kamui. We watched Bolt walk upto the new Pikachu slowly and they both smiled at each other happily.

 _Bolt's P.O.V._

"Hello." I said. "Hello." said the new Pikachu. "My name's Bolt. What's yours?" I asked. "My name's Amber." said Amber. "Wow, you have a beautiful name Amber." I said happily. "And you have a very cool name Bolt!" said Amber. We smiled and laughed happily. Amber looked at me seeing my collar and my blue lightning bolt on my face."Nice birthmark on your face." said Amber. "Thank you." I said. "You also have very cute eyes. So nice and blue. It's like I'm staring at the sky!" said Amber. "Aww thank you and I must say, your brown eyes are beautiful." I said. "T-thank you Bolt. You really are a gentleman for saying all that." said Amber. We smiled at each other and then Amber saw my house. "You live here?" she asked me. "Yeah, this is my home. I have three humans that take care of me." I said. "It must be nice to have a real home." she said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "My former Trainer abandoned me and I never saw her ever since. She released me because I was weak." said Amber. My eyes widened in shock and I saw that she was beginning to cry.

"I don't think you're weak Amber." I said. Her brown eyes looked up at me as she wiped her tears away. "I think that your former Trainer hasn't seen your true potential. All Trainers today only think about how us Pokémon having the best moves, natures, and stats in the competitive scene. I just wish that Trainers can love us for who we are no matter what. It doesn't matter what nature you have or stats or even moves you have. What matters is the bond between Pokémon and Trainer that makes you strong in a very special way that no one else can truly understand until they find out on their own journeys. " I said. Amber looked at me in the eyes and she began to smile again. "Wow Bolt. Those words were amazing. I understand now of how you said all of that. Thank you." said Amber. "You're welcome." I said warmly.

We looked near the woods and saw that the sun was beginning to set. "Well I better get going." said Amber. "W-wait!" I said. "Yes? What is it Bolt?" she asked me. "Will I see you again?" I asked her. "You will. I live in the woods near the huge lake. You can come visit anytime you want." said Amber. I smiled at her and began to blush. "Bye Bolt! See you later!" said Amber. "Bye Amber!" I said. I watched her leave and I felt my heart begin to race in a warm, happy way. I looked back at home and saw both Corrin and Kamui at the back door looking at me. "Come on Bolt, back inside." said Corrin. I ran upto them and we walked inside.

 _Corrin's P.O.V._

We walked to the living room and heard little laughing. "I guess that they're awake now." said Kamui. As we walked in, Zelda, Roy, and Cloud looked at the three of us. "Where were you guys for the past ten minutes?" Roy asked. "Backyard, why?" Kamui asked. "We heard the back door open and it woke us up." said Roy. Kamui and I looked at each other for a couple seconds and then looked back at Roy. Bolt walked away from the living room. "Everything ok?" Zelda asked us. "Y-yeah everything's ok." I said nervously. "You don't sound ok, what happened? Did we miss something?" Cloud asked. I shook my head no and I saw that Roy and Cloud were both worried and concerned about me.

A few minutes after that, Kamui and Zelda helped me take care of Cloud and Roy. As the four of them talked, I walked to my room and saw Bolt looking out my bedroom window. I walked upto him slowly as he kept staring at the window. "Bolt?" I said. He turned around and saw me and noticed a worried look on my face. "You ok buddy?" I asked him. Bolt lowered his ears a little and looked back at the window putting his right front paw on it. "Thinking about that girl Pikachu you met?" I asked him as I sat beside him. Bolt nodded his head yes to my question and he started to blush. "You like her alot?" I asked. He nodded his head and put his paw to right where his heart is and realized that he's fallen in love. "Aww Bolt!" I said happily. I picked him up and held him close.

"Don't worry Bolt, your secret is safe with me ok?" I said. "Pikachu!" said Bolt happily. We walked back to the living room and saw that both Roy and Cloud were feeling alot better than they were this morning. "The medicine worked huh guys?" I said. "It sure did!" said Roy happily. "You should've heard them begging for food about ten minutes ago." said Kamui. "Oh really?" I said. Roy gave me the begging face and I gave up. "Alright then, what would you guys like to eat?" I asked them. Zelda and Kamui smiled as the three of us walked into the kitchen.

 _Kamui's P.O.V._

As we watched the three boys walk into the kitchen, we saw Bolt standing by the couch and he walked back down the hallway. "Is he alright?" I asked Zelda. "I don't know. I've never seen him act like this before." said Zelda. I walked down the hallway and saw Bolt layed down near Corrin's door looking towards his window. I looked down to the floor and saw a little red ball with a white stripe on it. I picked it up and rolled it to him gently. Bolt looked at the ball for a minute and then looked up at me as I sat on my knees and looking at him. "Come on Bolt, bring it back." I said happily. He looked at the ball again and then pushed it with his tail to make it come back to me. I started to feel a little sad because I've never seen him like this before, he's usually so happy and playful, but now he isn't.

"Kamui?" said a voice. I turned around and saw Zelda and Corrin looking at me. "Dinner's ready." said Zelda. I stood back up and walked with them to eat. As we ate, I looked at the boy's living room and saw Bolt crawl into his bed and he fell asleep for the night. "Kamui?" said a voice. I looked back seeing the group looking at me. "You alright?" said Roy worriedly. "Y-yeah I'm alright." I said. Corrin looked at Bolt's food and water bowls and noticed that they were still full and that Bolt didn't touch them at all. He looked at Bolt seeing him sound asleep in his little bed. We finished dinner, helped Corrin clean up a little bit, and then Zelda and I left their house to head home to our houses.

 _Roy's P.O.V._

As the girls left and both Cloud and Corrin kept talking about their friends from their homes, I looked to the living room seeing Bolt sound asleep and then looked back to the kitchen seeing both of Bolt's bowls still full. "Corrin?" I said. "Hm?" he said. "Is he ok?" I asked him as I pointed at Bolt. They both looked at him seeing that he was still asleep. "Yeah he's fine. Just really tired after running around in the backyard." said Corrin. Cloud and I looked at each other noticing that Corrin was being suspicious for some reason.

I walked over to his little bed and sat next to him. When both Corrin and Cloud weren't looking, I scratched Bolt's left ear to try to wake him up and it worked. "Pikachu?" he said tiredly. "Hey buddy." I said quietly. Bolt looked up at me, showed a little smile, and crawled into my arms snuggling his head onto my neck. I couldn't help but smile when he cuddles up like that. "You hungry?" I asked him. His eyes quickly turned to his bowls seeing them full. He crawled out of my arms and walked into the kitchen without making a sound (little sneak he is). I looked into the kitchen noticing that Cloud and Corrin are gone. As Bolt ate his food, I walked down the hall, very quietly opened their doors and saw them both asleep. I closed their doors very quietly and walked back to the kitchen.

"You finished already?" I said quietly to Bolt. "Pi!" said Bolt quietly. "Good boy." I said quietly. I looked outside seeing moonlight on the ground and starlight too. I yawned and I knew that I had to sleep. "Goodnight Bolt." I said quietly after petting his head. I walked to my bedroom and slept for the night.

 _Bolt's P.O.V._

After watching Roy leave the room, I looked out the window seeing both the starlight and the moonlight shine in the sky. I walked to the back door, looked around seeing no one in sight, snuck through the door, and got outside. I climbed up the house to sit on the rooftop after seeing all the windows were closed. I looked up at the stars and I couldn't stop thinking about Amber when I saw the stars shine bright. I closed my eyes and put my right paw on my heart as I made a wish. After making my wish, I opened my eyes seeing one star shine brighter than the rest and all of a sudden, an aquamarine light beam lightly shot down and it formed into a piece of paper landing in front of me. The light faded away and I picked up the piece of paper, staring at it curiously.

"What is this?" I said. I read the title on it and began to recognize it. " _Lost in Thoughts All Alone._ " I read. Once I read that title, I remembered it as the song Azura sang a few days ago at the lake. I read the rest of the piece and saw more of the lyrics and I was amazed and began to understand the meaning of the song. I closed my eyes and began to remember how she sang the song. I started feeling the music playing in my head and began to sway slowly. I opened my eyes and looked at the song again seeing the lyrics and began to smile.

" _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change flowing like time the path is yours to climb. In the white light a hand reaches through, a double-edged blade cuts your heart in two, waking dreams fade away, embrace the brand new day. Sing with me a song of birthrights and love. The light scatters to the sky above, dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone. Lost in thoughts, all alone. You are the ocean's gray waves destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change flowing like time the path is yours to climb. Embrace the dark you call a home. Gaze upon an empty white throne, a legacy of lies, a familiar disguise. Sing with me a song of conquest and fate. The black pillar cracks beneath its weight. Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone. Lost in thoughts, all alone. The path you walk on belongs to destiny, just let it flow. All of your joy and your pain will fall like the tide, let it flow. Life is not just filled with happiness, nor sorrow. Even the thorn in your heart, in time it may become a rose. A burdened heart sinks into the ground. A veil falls away without a sound. Not day nor night, wrong nor right. For truth and peace you fight. Sing with me a song of silence and blood. The rain falls but can't wash away the mud. Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride. Can no one hear my cry? You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time the path is yours to climb. In endless dreams, countless realms collide. Hope falls only to rise like the changing tide but all dreams come to an end, just whispers on the wind. Sing with me one last time, for light's sacrifice. Endless dawn came but not without a price. Lost in the waves there glimmers, a pale blue stone. I think of you, all alone. You are the ocean's gray waves destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change flowing like time the path is yours to climb. You are the ocean's gray waves."_ I sang. After I stopped singing, I looked out to where the lake is hoping that Amber might've heard me. "Goodnight Amber. Hope to see you soon." I said. I climbed off the roof and went back inside the house, crawled back into my bed, and fell asleep for the night.

The next morning, Roy, Cloud, Corrin, and I went to the Smash mansion. I went to the stadium seats to watch them train with all the other fighters. I walked outside by myself and saw a shadow on the path to the lake. I walked over to it and saw that it was Amber! "Hi Amber." I said. She turned around and saw me and she smiled at me happily. "Hi Bolt." she said happily. We walked to the lake and talked on the way there. "Hey Bolt?" said Amber. "Yeah?" I said. "Did you hear someone singing last night?" she asked me. I began to blush and felt my heart race again. "Y-yeah I think so. W-what did that voice sound like?" I said nervously. "Well, it was a male voice, and he was singing a song that my new Trainer sings sometimes." said Amber.

Her new Trainer?! And it's Azura?! My thoughts became blank after hearing that. "That voice last night sure sang beautifully. It sounded like that he was born to sing for sure." said Amber. My face began to blush more and I looked at the lake all shy and nervous. Amber noticed the look on my face and she got worried. "Bolt? Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. She took her paw and held my paw which made my heart race even more. "H-hey Amber?" I said shyly. "Yeah?" she said. "That voice that was singing that song last night, it was me." I said shyly. Her eyes widened in shock. "That was you?!" she said surprised. I nodded my head yes. She looked me in the eyes and she smiled happily. "You sounded beautiful last night Bolt." she said happily. "T-thank you." I said shyly.

After she complimented my voice, I began to smile happily. We played near the lake until almost sunset. "Bolt! Here boy!" yelled a voice. My ears pricked up after recognizing the voice. "Your Trainers?" said Amber. "Yeah its them." I said sadly. I looked at the path and heard the voices get louder. I knew that I had to head but home, but I felt like that I want to stay here with her just a little longer. "Bolt?" said Amber. "Yeah?" I said. Amber walked upto me and she kissed my right cheek. My face began to blush again. "Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked shyly. "You will. I promise." I said shyly. We both said bye and I left the lake.

I ran back to the mansion and saw Corrin, Roy, and Cloud by the stadium door with Link, Zelda, Marth, and Kamui. I ran upto them and jumped onto Cloud's shoulder. "There he is!" said Link happily. My three Trainers looked at me as I looked at them. "Where were you buddy? We were looking everywhere for you." said Corrin. I pointed to the path to the lake. "You thought you heard Azura?" Corrin asked me. I looked back at him and nodded my head yes. Corrin sighed in relief. "Ok, as long as you were with her then that's ok." said Corrin. "Just don't run off like that again ok?" said Roy. I nodded my head yes. After that, my Trainers and I walked home.

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 4 of the series! This one has to be one of my favorite chapters because of Bolt singing Lost in Thoughts All Alone on the rooftop at night. To me, he sings just like Shigure when he sings and talks like Chrom. Something about that song just makes me feel relaxed and daydream everytime I hear it.  
**

 **Next time, Chapter 5: Unexpected Guest. Cloud's childhood friend Tifa visits the house unexpectedly for the day. She takes Cloud away for the day and this makes Bolt upset.**


End file.
